Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Film Universe)
Talia al Ghul is the major antagonist of the DC Animated Movie Universe; serving as the tetartagonist in Son of Batman, a background character in Batman vs Robin, and the main antagonist in Batman: Bad Blood. She is the leader of the League of Assassins. She is voiced by Morena Baccarin, who also voiced Cheetah in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. History Backstory One night, years ago, Talia spent the night with Bruce Wayne and tricked him into being with her, which lead to her being pregnant with their son, Damian. Talia kept the child a secret from Batman and raised Damian in the ways of the League of Assassins. Son of Batman When Damian was older, Talia, Damian, and Ra's were overseeing the training of the League until they were breached by a League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul's former henchman, Deathstroke. Talia led the defense of the League's base, then after the death of Ra's, brought her son to Batman for safety. Deathstoke was eventually defeated and Talia departed to rebuild the League, leaving Damian with Batman. Batman: Bad Blood However, after this, Talia has abandoned her morality and relinquished her compassion for both Damian and Bruce, seeing both primarily as tools to serve her purpose. Talia plots to use Bruce to use the new communication software of Wayne Enterprise to brainwash the various political leaders of the world. She recruits various villains to serve as her henchmen. Her efforts are ultimately thwarted by the "Bat-Family" and Talia is furious that she failed at both ambitions of controlling the world and having Bruce at her side, Talia retreats. She proceeds to escape on her jet, but is confronted inside by Onyx and counterattacks causing the jet to crash and leaving their fates unknown, although it is likely that Talia and Onyx perished in the explosion. Personality Originally, Talia was a loving woman who cared deeply for her father and son, wanting to protect Damian from Deathstroke and lamenting Ra's' death. She also held strong feelings towards Batman, often acting seductively in their first encounter and affectionately calling him "beloved." After taking up leadership as head of the League of Assassins, she displays a complete change in her personality. She now acts more coldly, killing Heretic upon hearing his grievances. This extends even towards those she once loved, as she willing brainwashes Bruce without remorse, claiming to have cleansed him of all the pain he's endured. Talia also displays coldness towards her own son, calling him a "bastard" and ordering Bruce to kill him with the claim that they could always make more children. Although Talia claims that her actions were an act of love for Bruce and Damian, Damian speculates that it was all about control for her, and that any love she had was gone. Gallery Images Talia_al_Ghul_SOB.jpg son_of_batman_01.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Talia_al_Ghul_01.jpg el-hijo-batman-2.jpg 3586562-sob3.png Talia_al_Ghul_012.png Son of Batman - --Talia-- Clip.jpg Batman & Talia 01 SOB.png TaliavsBatwoman.png TaliaPunching3.png TaliavsBatwoman2.png Batwoman_takes_on_Talia_BMBB.png We_can_always_make_more_BMBB.png TaliaPunching1.png TaliaPunching2.png Talia eyes.png|Talia eyes Videos Son of Batman - Batman Meets His Son Damian (Robin) For The First Time Batwoman vs Talia al Ghul The Death of Talia Al Ghul-"Batman-Bad Blood" Trivia *It is unknown what caused the drastic change in her personality, though it could be speculated that she forced the Mad Hatter to remove her emotions in an effort to become a better leader. **Another theory could be that exposure to the Lazarus pits warped her mind. Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Protagonists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Perverts Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Saboteurs Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Love rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Posthumous Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Assassin Category:Cult Leaders Category:Conspirators